


Goodbye to 2020 and Hello to NaeOuma!

by Akiragane



Series: NaeOuma Holiday FanFictions [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Covid? What's that? owo, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Kisses, M/M, Mentioned Sexual Content, More stuff with no context, Other, So happy new year, fluffy fluff, new year's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Fireworks, the staple of every New Year's celebration, and the source of Kokichi's boundless excitement. Makoto honestly doesn't know what to do with him sometimes.But, this was the first New Year's they were spending together, and that enough was excitement for Makoto alone.
Relationships: Minor and/or Background Relationships, Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi
Series: NaeOuma Holiday FanFictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Goodbye to 2020 and Hello to NaeOuma!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a series. Yes, I wrote this in Kokichi cosplay. Yes, I should go to bed.
> 
> Shut up.
> 
> Also if this sucks you are legally obligated to tell me, my beta was asleep when I wrote this so there are probably mistakes :(

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, C'MON!"

"Oh my God, I don't even have my coat on!"

"Then get your FUCKING coat on!"

Makoto laughed as he watched Kokichi practically bounce up and down, already dressed in winter gear and ready to go see the fireworks for New Years. Makoto pulled on his coat and grabbed his earmuffs. "The fireworks don't start for another hour, Kokichi."

His boyfriend pouted. "I wanna better seat than Iruma and Keebo, they got to sit up front last year."

"Iruma is working the fireworks, plus it's dangerous to be that close, isn't it?" Makoto reasoned with him.

Kokichi groaned loudly, grabbing onto Makoto's arm and basically pulling him out the door. "You're such a wuss! C'mon, Amami and Hinata are already there! If we don't hurry they'll be waiting for us allllllll night long!"

Makoto rolled his eyes but followed Kokichi down the stairs of their apartment complex and to the garage with the car. Makoto hopped into the driver's seat and headed out, Kokichi basically buzzing with a kind of childish excitement in the passenger's seat.

It took a little less than five minutes to get to the fireworks spot, and when they arrived Makoto already saw Hajime and Rantaro sitting down amongst some of their other friends. Kokichi dashed towards them and nearly tackled Rantaro on the spot. "HEYOOOOO!" Kokichi shouted in a sing-song voice.

Hajime facepalmed. "Naegi, can you please get a handle on your boyfriend?" he asked.

Makoto cast him an apologetic smile and sat down next to them on the bleachers, pulling Kokichi off of Rantaro and into his lap. "Can you behave for five minutes?" he mumbled.

Kokichi smirked and leaned in close to his ear to whisper, "Yes, Daddy."

Makoto immediately turned beet red and Kokichi snickered. "I'm kidding! I'll be quiet until the fireworks start."

"... fair enough."

Rantaro let out a sigh of relief. "I don't know how you do that," he said, leaning against Hajime. "Literally none of us could even get him to shut up except for Saihara."

Hajime put an arm around Rantaro. "We had someone like that as well. Wouldn't shut up no matter what we tried. I think Kuzuryuu once just put tape over his mouth."

Makoto chuckled under his hand. "God, I remember that!"

Kokichi cocked his head. "Well, first of all, I'm offended. Second of all-"

Makoto shushed him. "You said you would be quiet, so be quiet."

Kokichi glared at him. Makoto kissed that foul expression away. Kokichi just shrugged and plopped his head on Makoto's shoulder. He probably fell asleep, but he was quiet for the remainder of the build-up before the fireworks went off. Makoto ended up talking to Hajime and Rantaro the whole time before Miu stomped to the front with Keebo and shouted, "Alright, whores, you ready for the best fucking fireworks show of your life?!"

There were a lot of cheers and Kokichi bounced up, standing up to whoop along with the crowd, making an amplifier with his hands around his mouth to scream even louder, startling Hajime. "Jesus on a cracker!" he winced.

Rantaro laughed. Keebo flicked on a lighter and walked towards the fuse that would light up the fireworks. Miu checked her watch. "Aight, cupcakes, start counting down..."

"10!"

Makoto looked up at Kokichi, his cheeks flushed from the cold, hot breath making steam against the cold air.

"9!"

He smiled, taking Kokichi's hand in his own, making the younger look over at him, eyelashes coating in snowflakes.

"8!"

Makoto smiled at his boyfriend, who smiled back at him, the open-mouthed one where he closed his eyes that made Makoto want to kiss him senseless.

"7!"

He stood up to stand next to Kokichi, the height different barely even an inch for the two of them.

"6!"

He gently cupped Kokichi's face with his gloved hands and felt the world fall around them as Kokichi leaned into his touch.

"5!"

"Hey, I love you," Makoto whispered.

"4!"

"Really? I had no idea." Kokichi giggled.

"3!"

Makoto let out a small chuckle and tilted Kokichi's head slightly upwards so he could lean into him, locking eyes with his boyfriend.

"2!"

"I just needed you to hear it before the year ended."

"1!"

Makoto couldn't wait, he kissed Kokichi the second everyone shouted, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The fireworks went off, and as spectacular as the must've been, all Makoto could focus on was Kokichi's hands curling up against him, soft lips pressed against his, sighing into his mouth and sharing that warm breath with him. It was heavenly.

Kokichi pulled away so he could look at the fireworks but Makoto pulled him into him and kissed the top of his head, not bothering to look up at the blasts of light. After all, something a hundred times more brilliant and bright was right in front of him. 

°˖✧˖°

"Y'know, if you can't even stay awake after midnight, maybe I shouldn't be taking you out to these late-night events..." Makoto mumbled to himself, going over to the other side of the car and picking a sleeping Kokichi up bridal style. It took a second to manoeuvre into the apartment with his boyfriend in his arms, but he managed. Makoto walked into the bedroom and laid Kokichi down on the bed, taking off his shoes and coat in the process. The other didn't stir.

Makoto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, walking out to shed his winter gear and coming back in to see Kokichi with his eyes open and staring up at him. "I thought you were asleep," Makoto said, walking towards the closet.

Kokichi smiled. "I just wanted you to carry me in," he replied with a little giggle.

"Of course you did."

Makoto pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the basket, then walked to the bed and crawled over Kokichi. "So does that mean you're awake?"

"Wide awake," Kokichi whispered, wrapping his arms around Makoto's neck.

Makoto hummed and leaned in to kiss Kokichi, moulding his mouth against his, the careful pressing of tongues mesmerizing. Makoto reached up to hold Kokichi's sides, dipping his thumbs under the fabric of his pants and rubbing circles into his hip. Kokichi let out a soft sigh and Makoto cracked his eyes open, smiling.

"You're staring at me." Kokichi broke away for less than a second to murmur that, immediately going back and kissing Makoto again.

"Can't help it, you're too pretty," Makoto replied between kisses.

Kokichi pulled away and opened his eyes properly. "You're so cheesy, y'know that, right?"

Makoto smiled and nodded, pulling one hand away from Kokichi's hip to caress his face. "I really don't mind. As long as you get to hear it."

Kokichi blushed and smiled, looking away momentarily. Makoto leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered, voice soft and barely audible.

"Mhm... love you too..." Kokichi muttered. 

He yelped when Makoto fell down and laid all his weight on top of Kokichi. Makoto laughed out loud and proceeded to pepper Kokichi's face in kisses, letting out a seemingly endless string of "I love you!"s. Kokichi couldn't escape Makoto's overbearing love so he just gave into it. 

Eventually, Makoto just laid there, pressed against Kokichi, holding onto him. Kokichi threaded his fingers through Makoto's hair and closed his eyes. "Hey," he spoke.

Makoto hummed in response. "How much energy you got?" Kokichi asked.

Makoto looked up at him. "What are you implying?"

Kokichi smiled at him. "I think you know, baby."

Makoto mirrored his smile and propped himself up to kiss Kokichi again. "Happy New Years, sunshine," Kokichi mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> So... for those wondering, yes, Komaeda isn't alive in this. When Hajime was referring to him in past tense that did mean he passed away. I want to touch on that a little later but I feel as though it might be a bit too angsty haha.
> 
> Also, I feel like most of these are gonna end in implied sex I should just get it out of the way and write smut chapter for one of these dumb holiday fics XD


End file.
